contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Overview Settings
=Overview of the Overview= There are good overview settings and crappy overview settings (duh). ;Bad overview settings :Crap you don't need (i.e. Veldspar asteroids when you're mining Arkanor; planets, moons, stations (use right click => warp to). ;Good overview settings for PvP :Generally speaking, you want your overview for PvP to only show hostile ships. This means excluding corp members, gang members, and cargo containers so they don't show on your overview at all. : (Check out this video) to see how to set it up! : It's usually best to sort your PvP overview by name, so you can find called targets quickly. : Sometimes you'll get told to align for stargates, asteroid belts, etc. Rather than putting these in your overview, find them by right-clicking on the general field of view and selecting from the pull-down menu. : REMOVE WRECKS from your overview or you may accidentally target these fragile containers and destroy any loot. ;Good overview settings for PvE :Everything in PvP plus all the different types of rats. ;Good overview settings for mining :Everything in PvE and PvP plus the particular type of asteroid that you're mining, or cargo cans if you're hauling. =A Simple Overview Setup= I'm going to keep this short and simple, for people who are just learning the game. You should be using these overview settings at all times. To change settings, click the little arrow on your overview, and it'll drop down a box, then click for settings. You can make and save different overview listings. You can have a mining overview, and a PvP overview. I'm listing the highly recommended PvP overview. It will keep friendlies off your overview, thus keeping hostiles and neutrals the primary things to see and shoot. This way, no accidents should happen. *Things to flash red: WAR targets, -5.0 and below security status persons. Shoot anytime and anywhere people basically. *Solid red: Corps with low standings to your corp. DO NOT SHOOT IN EMPIRE SPACE. ONLY .0 AND BELOW! Prepare to lose your ship if you do. Those are the two main important ones to have. REMOVE EVERYTHING IN THE OVERVIEW, such as stations, asteroid belts, planets, moons, sentry guns, billboards, ETC. If it isn't a hostile ship, it doesnt need to be listed. The only exception to this will be if you are trying to use the scanner, and want to use planets, belts, and so on for reference. Note: Some people also add stargates (under Celestial) to their standard pvp setup, for two reasons: 1) It's easier to quickly find the gate you want to align to, and 2) In laggy situations you will always be able to right-click the stargate in the overview and click "Jump" (or even mark it up and click the corresponding button in the toolbox at the top), as opposed to on the physical gate itself which has a tendency not to bring up the right-click context menu. If you are an advanced user you may want to add warp bubbles (Mobile Warp Disruptors) from under "Deployables" to your standard setup (but never in a fleet setup because it will be useless 99% of the time). When we refer to STATION 3! , that would be, right-click, stations, 3rd station in the list. Now, here are the pictures to go with the recommendations. (If this seems kind of overwhelming, just set your overview to exactly what you see here.) (EDIT: If you disable all neutral standings and players above -5, you will NOT see a lot of wardecs who fit that criteria. Wardec does not automatically put someone on your overview, security settings apply as well).-GIJoeDirtbag A good idea on the Ships tab is to move the checked ( Ship Type ) to the top. This will put the ship type all the way on the left when you click a target. This helps you identify the ship immediately. Please note that you also need to check the alliance box (the one in screenshot #1) now that we are part of GoonSwarm in order for cargo containers to show up on your PvE overview settings. This is not reflected in the screenshots because they were taken before we were in an alliance. Suggested Overview Preset Groups Once you have more of a clue, you'll want (read: should and must, if you're on fleet ops) to set up several different overview preset groups. Overview presets are your friend, if you're a CO pilot or experienced in empire wars you'll already have a few. Usually overview presets are defined by the role you're playing in the fleet, and so here are a few: General Fight: Turn off anything blue, green or purple. Fleet Fight: Hacs, command ships, battleships and capital ships, turn off anything blue, green or purple, turn off cans, pods, shuttles, noobships, stargates and stations Fleet Tackler: Battleships, Elite Battleships, Carriers, Motherships, Dreadnoughts, and Titans. Anti-Support: Frigates, Interceptors, Assault Ships, Destroyers, Interdictors, Cruisers, Heavy Assault Ships, Recon Ships, Covert Ops, and Logistics. Anti-Dictor: Interdictors. *Good idea if you have numbers to have an eagle on this duty, as it can prevent a great deal of "oh fuck we're all dead" headaches. Anti-Heavy Tacklers: Cruisers, Heavy Assault Ships, Interdictors, Recon Ships, and Covert Ops. *Command Ships and Ravens with precision are particularly good at this role. Anti-Capitals: Capital ships Anti-Drone: Fighters and drones, found this handy in several situations from dealing with dreads to carriers. Uncheck the box 'Apply to ships only' (under Appearance tab) so friendly drones aren't shown. Pod Saver: Use this setting only if you've been reduced to structure hit points (what's left after shields and armor are exhausted) and you know that your ship won't make it home. Begin with General Fight settings, but add "Celestial Objects" : "Planets" only. Don't add any other celestial object, such as moons (which may hold hostile player-owned stations with guns) or asteroid belts (which are likely to hold other players). Load the overview when you know you're dead. Click on any planet and begin spamming the "Warp To" button. The goal is to get away as quickly as possible before the enemy can lock your pod, at which point you can plan you plan your escape. Being able to spam that "Warp To" button saves valuable time over manipulating some right click menu in space. Overview Settings Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtnoLqJ2nYQ Tags Tags are rarely used, but they're a nifty trick that can be useful sometimes and that it's good to know about. Enabling Tags On Your Overview To enable tags check the tags box under the columns tab in the overview settings. You may want to move it up in the order until it is under the icons column. If you sort your overview by the Tags column with the sort triangle pointing up, your list will sort in this order: Z-A,9-0,Null. Assigning Tags You must have gang lead to assign Tags. Tags can be assigned to any object by right clicking on it and using the tags sub-menu. You can assign the same tag to multiple objects. After assigning tags the members of your gang should be able to see the tags you assign in their overview if they have the tags column turned on. A covops pilot can be given gang lead and sent ahead to tag hostile ships before providing a warp in for the gang. Fighting in Empire Empire wars can be hilarious or horrible. Here are some tips to prevent instant Concord-commissioned assrape: ;Fix your overview. Post-kali, you can remove neutrals from your overview. Have an Empire War overview preset that does this, so you only see war targets. Make sure war targets have their own unique color. Remove color tags and icons from everything that isn't a war target. This WILL NOT WORK unless the wardecced corp also has STANDINGS SET TO HOSTILE. Otherwise they will not show up. ;Stop Getting Killed : Unless you intend to make a quick getaway, load a PVP setting which only includes hostile/neutral ships. No stations, no gates. : Don't prefire. Ever. One wrong click on that station behind your overview, and your 200m isk battleship will magically turn into a pod. : Don't ctrl-click to target. Click on the name, then click on target. Yes, it takes longer, but the ship you're clicking on WILL change at the worst possible time. This goes right along with #1: Don't prefire. Empire battles are notoriously laggy at the worst times. Be extra paranoid, and laugh whenever Concord shows up on one of your LV's lossmails. Category: Basic Guides